


Afterschool Special

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Slash, episode-related Moebius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Round 3 at  <span><a href="http://phoenix-gate.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://phoenix-gate.dreamwidth.org/"><b>phoenix_gate</b></a></span> on Dreamwidht, in response to either or both of these prompts: AU Daniel. Geek!Daniel/Carlos from Moebius, the show treated the innuendo about geek!Daniel being gay as a joke, but what if it was true?</p>
<p>AU Daniel. Geek!Daniel/Carlos from Moebius, linguistic subtleties</p>
<p>This is an AU of the Moebius alternate timeline, where the Air Force doesn't come knocking on Geek!Daniel's door, and class continues...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterschool Special

"Hello, my name is Carlos. You make me so hot."

Daniel wishes he wasn't wearing a sweater vest as perspiration begins to prickle under his arms. He forces a smile. "Okay, uh, not quite right, but the introduction part was good." He hopes his face isn't as red as it feels. He smiles a little harder. "We'll work on it. Anybody else? Yes." He points to another student and the lesson continues without any more embarrassing moments, although he has to avoid eye contact with Carlos for the next twenty minutes until he feels recovered and back under control.

"All right, everybody. You all did really well today. Now for Thursday, I want you to do the Chapter One exercises in your workbooks, and read Chapter Two's vocabulary list. Okay? Thank you for a great class. See you on Thursday!"

Daniel acknowledges a handful of thank-yous and goodbyes as his students file out of the room, all the while loading his own books, papers and pens into his briefcase. One torn sheet of notepaper flutters to the ground, and as he bends to pick it up he nearly bumps heads with Carlos. "Oh, hey. Hey, thank you. Er. Yes, thanks. Thank you." He's perspiring again. You would think a grown man would eventually get over going into a tizzy whenever a good-looking guy hove into view. You would think.

"Doctor Jackson, I wished to ask you."

"What? Yes?"

"You said we would work on it."

"On? Oh! Oh, yes. Well. Um."

"'You make me so hot' was wrong thing to having said?"

"Ah. Well, that depends." Daniel clears his throat. No, probably better not to go there. "That is to say…"

"Tania, beside me, says that was not about the weather. Er, that it was about you."

"Ah, yes."

"If I say something that is bad, I most sincere apologize."

"No! No, it wasn't anything bad. Er, it was a compliment. Really." Daniel rubs his nose. "There's no need to apologize."

"Will you tell me, this is slang, I think? Will you tell me?"

"What it means? Oh." Daniel reminds himself that he's a teacher, and that he's here to teach, and that he certainly can't allow Carlos to leave himself open for future punches in the nose. "Well, okay. Okay, um, 'hot' is a word that has many, many meanings and uses in American English. For example: the weather today is very hot, isn't it? Or: this coffee is too cold; I like my coffee hot. Those are two ordinary, non-slang uses of 'hot'."

Carlos is nodding.

"Right. And then there are usages that are also very common, but don't refer so much to the temperature of something. One example would be: that TV actress is really hot. Meaning she's very attractive and you like her, so you say she's…"

"Hot. Really hot." Carlos stares into Daniel's eyes.

"Right." Daniel loses his train of thought.

"So when I'm saying to you, 'you make me hot', I am saying I find you attractive?"

"Well, yes. Yes, that's certainly implied." Daniel coughs. "Ah, but it goes beyond that. It, ah, it ventures into the territory of, er, sexual attraction."

Carlos snaps his fingers and points at Daniel. "You are so hot you arouse me!"

"Yes!" Daniel agrees, nodding approval and beaming. "Er, no! I mean, I mean yes, but…" He laughs nervously.

"Not so good to be saying that in front of all the class," Carlos says with a grin.

Daniel scratches his head. "Well, I'm not so sure any of them understood it."

"I am so happy you have explained for me."

"Oh, glad to. Glad to."

"So now when I am saying it, it can be a true thing I am meaning."

Daniel nods slowly. "Yes, it's a phrase you can employ now. Er, under the right circumstances."

"When we are alone."

Daniel feels his eyes widen. "When you're alone with whichever person you want to…"

Carlos steps closer. "I think you are hot. Is this all right to be saying?"

Daniel opens his mouth but nothing comes out.

Carlos licks his lips. "Do you think I am hot?"

Daniel nods, mouth still open.

Carlos comes even closer and asks in a husky voice, "Do you make me as hot as I make you?"

Daniel manfully resists the urge to correct that sentence. Now is definitely not the right time to play teacher.

Anyway, he's very shortly, and most delightfully, otherwise occupied.


End file.
